The invention is based on a guard device for a power tool, in particular for a sanding power tool.
Guard devices for power tools, in particular for angle grinders, are known, the protective covers of which offer a certain level of protection during sanding work, but do not support sufficient dust removal despite the powerful external vacuum cleaners typically used. Additionally, the typical, radial routing of the suction tube makes handling the power tool difficult because the suction tube protrudes radially.